Danielle Moonstar
Background Danielle Moonstar was born in Colorado to members of the Cheyenne Nation. The first time Dani's powers manifested, she saw the image of her parents dying. She saw a huge bear standing over the bodies of a horse and an eagle; representing her mother came (from the horse clan) and her father (of the eagle clan). Shortly thereafter, her parents took a trip into the mountains and they disappeared, presumed to be dead. Prior to her parents' disappearance, Dani was sent to live with some neighbors, but she did not have control over her mutant ability to create illusions based on primal fears or deepest desires resulting in much resentment toward her in the community. To escape the malice of her community she went to live with her Grandfather, Black Eagle, a recluse in the mountains. Black Eagle was an old friend of Charles Xavier and contacted him to help his granddaughter upon learning of her mutant abilities. He told Dani of Xavier and his wish for her to go and study with him at his school. However, the news angered her. She did not wish to be being sent away with a "white", and accidentally lashed out with her power creating an image of her grandfather's death. After a while, she calmed down and seeing how unstable her control over her powers was, agreed to go with Xaiver. She wasn’t pleased, but slowly began to warm up to those at the school once she saw she wasn’t alone. She quickly bonded with her peers. Eventually, Dani returned to her home in Colorado once she graduated. She remained there until she was 23, when the school reached out asking if she wanted to be a teacher since she was able to connect well with others, especially the younger students. Dani joined the X-Men as an affiliate member, recruiting and teaching/training students at the Xavier Institute. Personality Danielle is a very compassionate person, always trying to listen and understand before full forming an opinion on someone or something. She is a calming presence and has always connected well with her peers. She tends to dote on her friends when she feels they aren’t taking care of themselves, always reminding others to get enough to eat or to get some rest. As a student, she found herself drawn to the younger kids who felt confused and alone at their new home. She did her best to make them feel welcome and loved. As a teacher, she tries to do the same. She considers herself a rational person and believes that the key to solving issues is finding balance and compromise. Dani always tries her best to be grateful for the world around her and the chances she has been given. Abilities Danielle Moonstar’s principal ability was to pull images of great fear or desire from her victims and manifest them as three dimensional illusions. While she consciously used this ability, it does not allow her to scan a person’s mind. Her only knowledge of what the image she conjures is when it has manifested in front of her. The illusion would appear as a holographic image to all who saw it except for the victim, who would think it was real. As a by-product of her illusion casting she could focus her psionic powers into energy arrows which stuns an opponent, and had a type of telepathic empathy with animals; sensing their feelings and see through their eyes. Important Moments Pre-Year One * When she is 23, she became a teacher at Xavier's School. Year One Important Relationships Reputation Category:Marvel Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Mutants